


Getting on Solid Ground

by Shadowwriter1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriter1960/pseuds/Shadowwriter1960
Summary: She is feeling overwhelmed and makes a bad decision.  She's trying to correct the mistake, but he needs them to be on solid ground before taking the next step.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 10





	1. Breaking up

**Getting on Solid Ground**

**Sirius/Hermione**

**Rating:**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended**

Chapter 1

She stood leaning against the doorframe, cheek resting on her hand watching the merriment that was going on in the library at Grimmauld Place. Inside the participates were celebrating the engagement of Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Justine Walker. They’d begun dating not long after he and Hermione Granger decided mutually that they weren’t right for each other and split. She smiled as her friends and family toasted and congratulated the happy couple. Harry and Ginny were to be the best man and matron of honor, as well as the hosts of the party so they were in the middle of the group. They held the party at Grimmauld since their house was smaller and Sirius had offered. 

She didn’t hear when Mr. Weasley walked up behind her until he whispered in her ear, “Why are you over here all alone? You should be in there celebrating with the others.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “I’m watching. I feel a little out of place.”

Giving her a bewildered look, “How so, these are all your friends.”

She looked at her hands then at the elder Weasley, “Everyone is paired up, I’m here alone.”

Arthur Weasley had to smile, “I never would have thought that you would feel so insecure and alone in a room full of friends and family.”

“I’m not insecure, but I do feel alone. Mr. Weasley it’s the first time since Sirius and I started a relationship that I’ve been alone at something like this.”

“Sweetheart,” wrapping an arm around her, “I know you are alone, but aren’t you the one who told him before he left you wanted to break it off. And you know as well as I, if he could be here, he would together or broken up. I know him well enough to know he would want you to enjoy yourself no matter what.”

“I know, I am the one who ended our relationship, but now I’m regretting it. It’s just hard to concentrate on having a good time and enjoying myself when we don’t know where he is or if he’s okay.” Hermione said giving him a sad smile. “It’s been almost a week since anyone’s had any communication.”

“Listen, the Minister wouldn’t have sent him on this mission if he didn’t feel he was qualified for it. Hermione, he’s the best wizard for this task. He has skills and powers most of us will never have, could only dream of having. I bet even you don’t know the magnitude of his power and abilities.” Mr. Weasley told her.

Hermione sighed, “I know he’s powerful, he’s a Black and rumor has it that he has Dumbledore blood in his veins, but Sirius didn’t know until after he came out of the veil.” She looked at Mr. Weasley and then back at the group watching as Harry and Ron laughed.

“Have a little bit of faith he’ll be home soon and when he does come home tell him you regret your earlier decisions.” Before more could be said Ginny was there dragging her into the room to toast with the group.

Hermione did her best the rest of the evening to stay engaged with her friends. She had to admit to herself that she was having a better time than she thought she would. It was the early morning hours before everyone was gone. Ginny and Harry decided that they would just stay and spend Saturday at Grimmauld Place. Molly and Arthur took James home and said they would keep him for a couple days to play with his cousins. Everyone agreed to meet for dinner at the Burrow Sunday afternoon.

Hermione was putting the last of the snacks away when Ginny sat down at the kitchen table. “Come sit with me for a minute.”

Handing her a juice, Hermione sat in the seat next to her best friend, looking at her questioning. “I wanted to see if you are okay?” Ginny asked. “You seemed off tonight. Most of the evening you stayed by yourself. Anything I can help with?”

“I’m fine.” She answered peeling the label off her bottle.

“Missing Sirius?” Ginny smiled a small sad smile when she saw her friend nod, “I had a feeling that was the problem. Justine thought you might be jealous and wanting Ron back.” Hermione looked up with a laugh, “Yeah that’s what I told her. I asked her why you would want Ron, when you could have the Wizarding Worlds sexiest and handsomest wizard if you wanted him.”

“I hope she knows that I am no in anyway interested in a relationship with Ron other than friends.” Hermione got a look in her eyes that told Ginny everything she was feeling. “As much as I love Ron as a friend and as much as I thought I loved him when we were together. I never loved him the way I love Sirius.”

“I think those of us that really know and love you know that. It’s like you came alive again when you started your relationship with him. Just as we all have seen how he’s completely changed. He doesn’t drink hardly at all, he’s happier. We know he still misses James and Remus, but he doesn’t get depressed anymore.” Ginny told her, “Mione, I know you miss him, I guess the question we all want to ask, and no one will, if you love him so much why did you call it off? Why did you break up with him?”

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, “I needed to step back. See where my head is, where his is. It all happened so fast and he’s been so incredibly supportive, loving and attentive. No one has ever treated me the way he does. I guess I also let his past get into my head. I got scared, I’m still scared, Ginny.”

“What are you scared of?” Ginny asked confused. “He won’t hurt you, not intentionally anyway. He is letting you control the relationship. I’ve watched him, the look in his eyes when he thinks about you, sees you or talks about you. Hermione, the sun and moon rise and set with you. And girl, he doesn’t even attempt to kiss you without your eyes saying it’s okay. You are in complete control.”

“Well there isn’t anything I can do about it until he gets home, and we can talk. If he’ll have me back. I know I blindsided him. I hurt him terribly and I swore I never would.” Again, tears began to pill down Hermione’s cheeks. “Ginny, what if I destroyed everything, what if he doesn’t want to make it work?”

Ginny pulled her into a tight hug, “He’ll be home soon and I’m sure he will forgive you. It will all be fine.”

Hermione stood and pulled Ginny up with her, “I hope you’re right. Now let’s get some sleep. We have a full day of shopping tomorrow.”

Hermione woke to the sound of music coming from the library. She smiled for a moment then sadness sat in as she got out of bed knowing that it was Ginny was listening to Sirius’ muggle music collection and not him. Once she had showered and dressed, she made her way to the library where she watched Ginny and Harry dancing from the doorway. It made her smile to see them enjoying the same things that Sirius enjoyed. Harry was the first to see her watching them. He led Ginny to the doorway, grabbed Hermione’s hand and proceeded to dance with both women to the sounds of Meatloaf and other bands from Sirius’ youth. They all knew that Sirius loved muggle bands, women and other things that would upset his mother.

Pulling away, “Sorry guys, I’m not in the mood to be dancing. Ginny can we just go meet Justine and get this day out of the way?” It wasn’t long before the two women left for the day helping the future Mrs. Weasley plan her wedding.

Everyone knew Hermione was in a funk. She had started a relationship with Sirius a few months before, she’d pursued him until he gave in. It is also common knowledge that they love one another, and all were blindsided when she broke the relationship off. No one more surprised than Sirius himself. All she would tell him was she wasn’t ready and this whole relationship was to much for her. That was a lie, and everyone knew it but he was sent on a mission for the Minister before he had time to talk to her.

Hermione and Ginny returned home well after five. They knew Harry would be Grimmauld Place waiting. He had said that he would pick up James and make dinner for them. They walked out of the fireplace, dusting themselves off to the smell of dinner coming from the kitchen. Following their noses, they entered the kitchen to see Harry scurrying around putting the finishing touches on dinner. Both ladies noticed the table was set for four. Ginny was the first to speak. “Harry, why are there four plates, who did you invite to join us and where is my son?”

Pulling the casserole out of the oven, he announced over his shoulder, “ ** _Our_** son is still at the Burrow. Your mom wanted to keep him again tonight. As far as our fourth for dinner…” He didn’t finish as the kitchen door opened and Sirius Black walked in, looking like he had been beaten up, but fresh out of a shower.


	2. Talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is story is sort of writing itself.

**Chapter 2**

Pulling the casserole out of the oven, he announced over his shoulder, “ ** _Our_** son is still at the Burrow. Your mom wanted to keep him again tonight. As far as our fourth for dinner…” He didn’t finish as the kitchen door opened and Sirius Black walked in, looking like he had been beaten up, but fresh out of a shower.

“Merlin’s ghost, Sirius! Welcome home.” Ginny was hugging him softly obviously happy to see him. She took a step back so Hermione could see him. She smiled and said hello but made no move to go near Sirius.

Seeing her friend’s reaction, Ginny took his hand, led him to the table. “Sit down, I’ll get you a butterbeer. I want to hear all about your mission.”

All though dinner Sirius talked about his job for the minister. He told them how he got the cuts and bruises he still had. Harry and Ginny both noticed not once did he look over at Hermione. She would look up at him occasionally, but he always looked at Ginny, Harry or his hands. Once dinner was over Sirius stood kissed Ginny on the cheek, “I’m really tired I think I’ll go to bed. Thank you for dinner.”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then Hermione. She stood and announced she was going to her room also. That’s when Ginny stopped her. “Hermione, sit back down!” Her tone made her friend realize there was no room for debate, and she sat back down in the chair she had just vacated.

“Hermione, when are you going to come to your senses? We see how miserable you are. He’s miserable and the bad part is he doesn’t know what he did to make you break off your relationship.” Ginny said sitting heavy in the chair next to her best friend.

Harry picked up the talk. “As Ginny said Sirius is at a complete loss. He told me he thought you and he had a good thing.” He saw she was listening. “Mione, talk to us. How can we help you two moves past this and get back together or move on since you both live here?”

“I can’t explain, not to the two of you. I have my reasons, please just leave me alone.” Hermione left the kitchen, ran up the stairs. It wasn’t long before they all heard her door slam.

Slamming her door, Hermione threw herself on the bed crying. She knew she shouldn’t have broken up with Sirius, especially the way she did. She never gave him any explanation. The only thing she told him was that it was a mistake. Sitting up to grab a tissue off the bedside table she noticed a gift bag sitting beside her lamp. She picked it up, scooted to lean against the headboard. Slowly she began to take the tissue out of the bag. Inside at the bottom of the bag was a small box. Her hands began to shake as she opened the box to reveal a silver and gold necklace with an otter. There was no note, no card, nothing but she knew who it was from. Tears began again.

She held the otter tightly, thinking back to the day they started their relationship. She kissed him at the bottom of the stairs. She was so happy, and Sirius seemed more content and settled. They spent as much time together as possible in the months they were together. They hadn’t had sex, but they did do a lot of kissing and she knew he wanted her, but he never pushed her for anything. They had slept in the same bed a few times just to be close to the other. She missed the physical contact, but she missed the emotional connection more. Looking at the otter once again, stood and went into her bathroom, looking in the mirror she asked, “What have I done.” It was then that she heard a soft knock on her door.

Opening the door, Ginny stood there with a cup of tea. “Want to talk now?”

Hermione opened the door wide and let her friend enter. As soon as they were both seated on the bed. Hermione began to sob. Ginny taking her hand saw the necklace her eyes asking the question. “It was on my nightstand when I came up here.”

“It’s beautiful!”

“Yes, it is.” Hermione said raising it to her lips kissing it. “Ginny, what have I done?” All the younger woman could do was hug her friend.

Once the sobs slowed, Ginny spoke, “What do you want, I mean really want? Listen to your heart not your head. I have a feeling you let mom and Ron get into your head without actually knowing it. They are the only ones who have a problem with you and Sirius. Besides you two were so happy together. Happier than I think I’ve ever seen you.”

“I was happy.” Hermione said.

Giving a confused look, “then why did you break it off? And what are you going to do about it? You need to talk with him.”

“I’ve hurt him so badly; I don’t know if he’ll listen to me. Besides, he said he was going to sleep.” Hermione stated. “Maybe I’ll wait until tomorrow.”

Ginny stood, “No, you’ll talk to him tonight. His light was on when I came in here.” Opening the door, she pushed her friend out, “Go talk to him now, both of you will sleep better.”

Turning to look at Ginny, Hermione asked, “What do I say?”

“I don’t know but speak with your heart not your head. You waited so long to be with him, to love him and have him love you, don’t throw it all away now.” Ginny stopped outside Sirius’ door, hugged Hermione and made her way down the stairs to the room she and Harry shared when they stayed with Sirius.

Hermione didn’t know how long she stood outside his door or how many times she raised her hand to knock. She watched the light under the door and would see his shadow occasionally. Finally, she gained her courage and lightly knocked.

Sirius looked surprised that she was standing there when he opened the door. “What do you need?” He said emotionless, Hermione noticed his eyes were void of all emotions. She also saw the bruises on his chest and ribs since he had taken his shirt off. He looked defeated with exhaustion mixed in.

“Can we talk?” Was all she said.

Taking a step into the room to let her enter, Sirius sat on the bed, “What’s there to talk about. I think you made it clear before I left that you didn’t want this, us anymore. I’m trying to accepted it.”

Hermione sat on the floor in front of him. Not touching, not really looking at anything but her hands. They sat in silence for a long time. She wasn’t sure how to word what she wanted to tell him.

“You aren’t going to say anything, fine I will. I didn’t pursue you because I knew this is what would happen. We’d start something, I’d let my guard down and begin to fall in love with you then you’d decide that you didn’t want us anymore and pull the rug out from under me.” Sirius stood and went to stand by the window staring out. He went on talking more to himself than Hermione. “I don’t know why I thought I could be happy. I should have stayed in the veil. At least there I didn’t have to feel anything.”

Hermione stood, went to where he was standing. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she felt him stiffen, but he didn’t shrug it off. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I never meant to. I got scared, I’m still scared.”

He turned slightly, looking like she had just slapped him. Turning back to the window, he whispered, “You’re afraid of me? I’ve never so much as raised my voice to you, in all the time I’ve known you.”

“No, not of you, I’m frightened of how I feel when I’m with you and even more of how I feel when I’m not with you.” She told him, watching his face in the glass, bewilderment written all over it. “I’m not sure I can explain it.”

Sirius turned, took her hand and lead her to the chair making sure she sat before sitting on the floor in front of her. “Try.” It wasn’t a question.

Again, silence hung over the room like a thick cloud. When Hermione finally looked at Sirius, she saw no signs of anger, hurt or anguish in his eyes. He was looking at her like he had for months, since the day she kissed him on the stairs. His eyes showed the feeling he had for her, at least for a few moments, then he put his mask back in place.

Opening her mouth to speak, Hermione closed it just as quickly. She had all these thoughts running through her head and she didn’t know where to begin. “Okay here goes.” She said standing and pacing the room. Sirius took the chair she vacated waiting. “I’ve told you that I had a crush on you in my fourth and fifth year.” She saw him nod, “I knew then nothing would come of it. You were older than me and way, way out of my league. Then you fell through the veil and I knew my crush was done. Ron and I began a relationship, I thought we would last forever, but as you know we didn’t. We decided together that we are better off as friends.”

She looked at him and he was staring at his hands, but she could tell he was listening. Sitting on his bed, she continued. “I spent a great deal of time alone after Ron and I broke up. Then you came back from the veil. Some of those feeling from fifth year came back, but it made me feel like a silly schoolgirl. I knew that because you hadn’t ages, we were closer to the same age, but you are Sirius Black and completely out of my reach. Then I moved in here with you and I got to know you, the real you, not the man you let others see or the man people think you are. I found I like that man. He is smart, funny, loyal, carefree, but in a responsible way. The more I got to know you the more my feelings grew. Then I kissed you on the stairs and I didn’t want to stop. The way you kissed me back, I felt through my whole body. I’d never been kissed like that. The more we were together, the more intense my feeling became. I began to get that same complete feeling every time we touched, every time you look at me, not just when you kissed me. That feeling scares me, because I can’t control it, it’s always there when we’re together. When I’m not with you all I can think about is you and how all I want is to be with you. I feel this ache in my soul that brings a physical pain.” She stood and began to pace again, noticing that Sirius hadn’t moved. “I thought that if I ended our relationship, especially with you leaving to go on that mission for Kingsley, all these feelings would leave, or at least lessen and I could get back to being in control of my feeling. I was wrong. The entire time you were away all I could do was cry because I knew I’d lost you; I’d pushed you away. I knew I’d let the best thing that has ever happened to me slip through my fingers, out of my life because I needed to be in control of every detail of my life. On top of all of that no one knew where you were. If you were okay.”

Sirius looked up at her when she didn’t go on talking. Tears were rolling down her face and she turned away from him.

He still didn’t move, because he knew if he did, he would want to gather her in his arms, and he wasn’t sure she wanted that. He couldn’t tell if she wanted to stay broken up or if she wanted to work things out. He needed her to tell him, without him asking. He was not going to pressure her into any decision, she had to be comfortable with whatever she decided. If she didn’t want to be with him, it was all on her. He wasn’t going to let her know that it would crush him more than he already was. Until her, he hadn’t really known what being in love with someone was like. He was watching his hands lost in thought when he heard her move. He looked up to see she was looking at him this time, tears still glistening in her eyes.

She stooped in front of him not touching, because she wasn’t sure he would let her and the thought of never being able to touch him was destroying her. She knew she needed to fix what she had broken. ‘Will you please say something?” she asked him.

“What do you want me to say?” He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. “I don’t have the energy to fight with you tonight. I’ve spent the last three weeks trying to push my feeling for you away while trying not to get killed.”

“I don’t want to fight with you. I’m trying to make you understand what I’m feeling. Somehow in getting involved with you, I feel like I’ve lost me. I can’t control my feelings when I’m with you and when I’m without you.” She said this time taking his hands in hers.

Sirius slowly let his thumb rub the back of her hand. “Why do you feel you have to control your feels, why can’t you just feel what you feel?”

“Sirius, I’m so afraid if I let myself, I’ll lose who I am. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” She stood and went to sit away from him. She knew if she kept touching him, she wouldn’t be able to let go if he chose not to work things out.

He looked at her for what seemed to her like hours, “Hermione, I’ve never felt this way either. It’s taken me my whole life and I don’t know how many women to find the one I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Do you think the feeling I have for you don’t scare the hell out of me? They do but I’m not ready to throw us away because I’m afraid of feelings I’ve never had. If this is what James felt like with Lily, then I want to see how high these feelings go. He told me once that his love for her grew each day and when he thought he couldn’t love her any more he did. He also told me that once in a while that the intensity of that love would cause a physical pain, but the pain of being without her hurt worse.”

She sat watching him and this time he didn’t mask his feelings. When she made no move, he stood, took her by the hand, led her to the door. Lowering his lips to hers, kissing her the way she loved for him to kiss her, the kiss she felt throughout her entire body. He broke their kiss way to soon for her. Opening the door, he pushed her through it. “You have until tomorrow evening to let me know for sure what you want, what you really want. Tomorrow, we either break up for good or we work on building a life together. Whichever you choose you need to make sure you’re committed too. I can’t play these games I’ve been through too much in my life and tonight I’m too exhausted to try and deal with this anymore. Good-night.” With that he closed the door leaving her to stare where he had been, her hand touching her lips as if to try and make the feeling of his stay on them. She noticed the light under the door go out and she knew it was time to go to bed and make her decision.

Hermione had a sleepless night, her mind was all over the place, but in trying to make her decision it always seemed to come back to her heart and her heart told her she wanted him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wasn’t sure how to get her head to back off. She got out of bed and decided to shower and go start breakfast. Maybe doing something the muggle way would help clear things up.

Once dressed and in the kitchen, she made a pot of coffee and began frying bacon. She knew with Harry, Ginny and Sirius all being there it would take a lot. Harry could eat his weight in bacon. It wasn’t long until Ginny came in with a questioning look on her face.

“I talked to him.” Was all she said before turning back to the stove.

“Well, are you two back together?”

“No, we talked some, but...” She didn’t finish as the door opened. Harry and Sirius both came walking in.

Sirius took a mug from the cabinet, poured himself some coffee and headed back towards the door. He turned back to look at Ginny and Hermione, “…she has until this evening to make her decision.” With that he was gone.

Harry and Ginny both stood with their mouths open, Ginny the first to speak. “What was that all about?”

“We talked some last night, or I talked, and he listened. Then he talked and I listened. He kissed me, pushed me out of his room and gave me until this evening to make up my mind if I wanted to build a life with him or break us off for good.” Hermione said sitting hard in the chair.

Harry went turned the burner off and sat in the chair next to her. “That’s not really fair of him to give you that ultimatum.”

“Well yes, it is, I could always say I wanted a relationship then tell him next week I don’t want it and then I do. I can’t keep him on a roller coaster ride of a relationship. I need to figure out if I’m listening to my head or if I’m listening to my heart.” With that she stood and went back to frying bacon.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and decided to stay out of it for a while. They were all expected at the Burrow for dinner. Both knew Hermione would go, she had said during breakfast she was still going, but they were unsure if Sirius would feel up to it. Everyone knew she had called their relationship off before he left. He’d told Harry he didn’t want everyone to feel sorry for him, so he wasn’t sure he wanted to go, but Harry reminded him, that these people loved him, and they hadn’t seen him in almost a month.

When it was time to go, Sirius told them to go ahead he would be along in a little while. He needed to take a shower. Everyone knew he was stalling; he’d already taken three showers and it was only two in the afternoon.

It was two hours later when he finally made his appearance at the Weasley’s home. Everyone greeted him and he went outside with Arthur and the other men as soon as it was polite to leave. He remained pleasant but quiet throughout dinner. Harry and Ginny noticed that he sat on the same side of the table as Hermione but at the opposite end next to George. She sat between Ron and Arthur. They also noticed she would glance at Sirius, but he didn’t look at her not once through dinner.

When everyone was full and dinner was finished, Molly shooed the men outside, while she and the women cleaned up. When they were finished everyone went outside. Hermione, Angelina and Ginny found George and Harry standing by the firepit. “Where is Sirius?” Ginny asked.

“He went for a walk.” George said looking at the far end of the property near the lake. Others joined the group and merriment rang out through the Burrow.

No one seemed to notice when Hermione slipped away. Slowly making her way to Sirius who had stopped at the far end of the lake sitting on a large stump watching the sun begin to set. He loved this time of the day and loved being outside. He heard her walk up, but didn’t say anything, just slid a little so she could sit on the stump with him. Neither made any move to touch the other.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione reached over and took his hand. She began to play with his long fingers. He didn’t move, just let her explore his fingers with her own. ‘You know I’ve always loved your hands. They’re strong, yet gentle and the way mine fits into them, it’s as if they were made for me only.”

He finally looked down at her tiny hand playing with his. “I think I was made for you, but if this isn’t what you want, then I need to know now. I won’t let myself get in any deeper if you meant what you said before I left.”

“I meant it.” She told him. He instantly pulled his hand away and stood. Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him back down beside her. “Let me finish please?” He nodded and she continued, “I meant it when I said it, but I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. I’ve had a lot of people talk to me. I’ve cried more than I’ve cried in my entire life. I’ve been in more pain than all the pain I encountered in the war and all because I meant something for a few fleeting hours. I let my head overrule my heart. When I finally let my heart take the lead, I realized I like feeling the loss of control when it’s given to you. I like the feelings that I need you in my life to breathe properly. I love the feeling of being somewhere like work and knowing that as happy as I might be in that moment, when I get home to you, I’ll be even happier. I love that we can sit in the same room, on the same piece of furniture and never say a word, but we know what the other feels. I love the way you make me feel. I love the way you can kiss me, so I know I’ve been truly and completely kissed. I love that you give me control of how we progress, and I love being in love with you.”

“So, what are you saying? I need to hear the words. I need to hear you say it.”

She stood, straddled his lap, kissed him softly, “I’m saying, I want to build a life with you. I want to love you. I want you to understand that I’m so sorry I put you through those awful weeks, that I hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want you, Sirius Black in every way.”

He leaned in and kissed her the way he knew she loved for him to kiss her. She felt it all the way to her toes, she felt the fire beginning to form in her body. She knew she wanted him, that it was time to commit to them completely and she wanted tonight to be the night she showed him how much she wanted this relationship to work. She wanted tonight to be the night she give him her everything. She only had to find a way to leave the Burrow without anyone suspecting.

Standing she took his hand. “We need to talk some more, but I don’t want to do it here. Can we go home?”

“Sure, but we need to go tell the others we’re leaving.”

They walked back to the house not touching. When they reached Ginny and Harry and the others, Hermione spoke. “We’re leaving. Going home to talk some more. We have a lot to sort out.” She kissed Ginny and Harry, they said good-bye to everyone and took the floo to Grimmauld place. Ginny and Harry gave each other a look and smiled. They had seen the kiss that had taken place at the lake, but didn’t say anything, wanting to give Hermione and Sirius the privacy they needed and wanted. Ginny knew she would get a full report tomorrow. It was a holiday and she and Harry had a cook-out planned for their circle of friends and family. She would make sure to message Hermione in the morning and have them come an hour or two earlier than everyone else.

Arriving at Grimmauld place, both Hermione and Sirius brushed the soot off their clothes and stood looking at one another. He didn’t want to push her; he’d told her from the beginning she was the one who set the pace in this relationship. He also knew she was feeling overwhelmed with the feeling she was having and that was the reason she’d broken up with him. He decided it was getting late he would walk her to her room, say good night and try to sleep.

Before he could do anything, Hermione reached for his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Then she led him up the stairs to his door. She opened it, stepped inside pulling him in with her. Closing the door, she pushed him against it, kissing him as passionately as she could. She meant to show him tonight how much she wanted him and how sorry she was she put him through the past three weeks. Sirius finally broke their kiss mainly because he needed air. “Hermione,”

“Don’t talk, just feel.” She said to him, starting to unbutton the buttons on her blouse. Sirius placed his hands over hers to stop her.

“Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning. Your emotions have been all over the place lately.”

She placed one of her hands on his cheek, “Sirius, I’ve never been surer of anything”

Taking her hands in his he led her to the bed to sit. “I don’t want you to do this because you feel like it’s a way to make up. We need to make up if we are making up, but we need to do it without sex. As much as I want you, we need to have our footing on solid ground before we make love.”

He saw the sad pout, but he also saw realization in her eyes. She knew he was right, “I know, you’re right.” She scooted to lean against his headboard, patting the space next to her. “Look, I’m sorry for freaking out on you before you left. I know it had to be hard to be out there doing the Wizarding worlds work when I had just told you it was over.”

Sirius scooted to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Next time you have doubts or feel overwhelmed, please just come and talk to me. We can talk it over and see if it’s nerves or if you really have doubts and we need to step back or split up.”

She snuggled into his side, reaching for the necklace. “I forgot last night, thank you for the otter. I love it.”

Taking the animal pendent in his hand, “I saw it in a shop window while I was away and wanted you to have it. Even if we weren’t going to be together.”

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, a slow burning kiss they both felt. Pulling away, “I know, not tonight. Not until we are back on solid ground, but can we at least hold each other while we sleep tonight?”

“Sure, go get ready for bed and meet me back here in ten minutes.” Kissing her one more time, Sirius went into the bathroom, while Hermione went to her room. In preciously ten minutes she was back to find him He scooted over holding the covers up. She climbed in snuggling into his side. It was only a matter of minutes and both were sound asleep. 


End file.
